The Kingsmans Game
by Mystic Koolaid
Summary: On a mission to investigate MBI a kingsman agent is brought into the sekirei game. Can he be victorious or will he lose the game and fail his mission. Rated M for future fights and maybe some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story since I absolutely love this movie and this series. I hope you all enjoy**

 **-Mystic Koolaid**

During the day it was normal to see men in suits on the train to the large city, but not one that happened to carry an umbrella when it was the dry season of the year. The man was dressed in a rather nice two piece suit, a nice ocean blue jacket and pants combo with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie hidden by the jacket. On his feet were oxfords, and expensive looking ones at that. His face was set into a neutral face, forehead covered by the bangs of his dirty blonde hair, just staying above his eyebrows and his dark blue eyes. His clean shaven jaw moved as if chewing something before he blinked several times and turned his head towards the window.

It was outside he could see the towering buildings of Shinto Teito, the mans soon to be place of work. He gripped the umbrella slightly tighter as the train stopped. His first mission was easy enough, but for his second to jump so far, it just caught him off guard. It was as he stepped out of the train did he remember the sequence of events that brought him to this place.

 _[Flashback]_

The young man was walking through Kingsman headquarters at a brisk pace, making his way into a large dining room, where he was told to meet after his first mission. He stopped, seeing at the head of the table a bald man in glasses and sweater, reading a file of some sort. He raised his head and nodded at the arrival of the second man.

"Ah, Lamorak," He said in a deep voice. "You made it back." The man walked into the room more an d sat down beside the man.

"Merlin," Lamorak said, noise hardened from use and general attitude. "Did you really think I would fuck up my first mission?" He leaned back, balancing on the back legs of the chair. "I mean all I did was stop a guy from getting a payment." Merlin rubbed his head at this.

"The man you stopped was Dae-du Ong, North Koreas only connection to Russia." Merlin said with slight annoyance. "You stopped what could have been a massive selling of weapons, take more pride in that." Lamorak sighed and leaned back more, which gave Merlin the chance he needed to move his foot over and up, knocking the young agent off his balance and to the floor with a large thump as he hit, his legs hitting the table.

"You are a prick sometimes you know that?" Lamorak asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. Merlin smiled some at his own little joke on the newest member of the Kingsman.

"I know" Merlin stated, motioning to Lamorak to get up. "You have a new mission Lamorak, so please put your glasses on." Lamorak complied without a fuss after getting up, sitting on the table, much to Merlins displeasure as Merlin himself stood up, as if to present a class project.

"Your mission this time will to infiltrate a company known as Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI. It is a powerful pharmaceutical company, which has taken a liking to slowly buying all of Tokyo and changing it into Shinto Teito." Lamorak paid close attention, keeping up on the information. "They as well have one of the best safety mechanisms for their database in their world and as well a private army. Recently, a week after they had bought enough of Tokyo to change its name, they sent up a satellite that has been jamming all signals going out of Japan, except for those that would be noticed missing. Our station in Tokyo is now cold. We want you, as I said before, to infiltrate MBI, and if they are a threat, to assassinate the CEO, Minaka Hiroto." It was than Merlin stopped, so as to let Lamorak time to think. Lamorak wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Have you gotten into their system?" Lamorak asked, curious. "Did you get any intel besides this?" Merlin coughed some and continued.

"I was able to get into their database for only a few minutes, so I got what I could and got out. Their was a segment of files devoted to something called Sekirei. Since that means wagtail it is safe to assume that it's a code word for something." Lamorak nodded in a show of understanding before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll get armed there, yes?" Lamorak asked. Merlin nodded.

"That is a good idea" Merlin said. "But bring an umbrella just to be safe."

 _[End Flashback]_

Lamorak walked down the streets of Shinto Teito, following the instructions Merlin gave him to get to the tailors. He moved briskly, umbrella in one hand, the other clenched in a fist as he moved among the crowd. He was only about four blocks from the tailors when he heard a voice cry out.

"Stop please, I'm not ready to fight you yet!"

Craning his head up he saw what looked like a girl in a skimpy shrine maiden outfit jump across the four lane street from rooftop to rooftop. Lamoraks eyes widened some before he saw lightening, and than a set of similarly dressed girls, both in classic latex bdsm suits do the same feat, as well as shoot lightening from their hands at the first girl. Lamorak wanted to help as much as he could, but really, how could he when the problem was twenty stories above him. He decided that it wasn't his problem. His mission was MBI, not some kinky dressed girls trying to kill each other. He groaned at his choice before walking again to the Kingsman tailor.

* * *

Lamorak nodded to the cashier as he walked into the Kingsman tailor. The cashier nodded back before turning his attention to a magazine as Lamorak went into the open third dressing room. Closing the door and pulling the hook, he walked into the armory. He first went over to the umbrellas and picked up one under the name plate 'Rhys Sawyer'. Since that was his real name he knew it was his as he picked it up. It was specially made with only one new addition.

At any time could the handle of the umbrella pull away from the rest, releasing a small kodachi which could be used quite effectively. He put the one he came with back and went around the armory, picking up a pen, two lighters, a watch, and finally a pistol. He pulled the pistol out and into his jacket pocket along with three clips and 6 shotgun shells, three were scattershot, the other three were slugs. Overall, he was in and out in seven minutes walking down the street to a nice hotel he had looked up.

He approached the five star Hadena Hotel and entered, quickly getting a one bedroom suite with a kings size bed and went up quickly. He would call Merlin tomorrow so he could get some clothes over to the room but right now he was tired. Lamorak kicked off his Oxfords and peeled off his jacket like they didn't have the ability together to kill all the people in the building before lying down on the bed and going to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters. Please review. As well feel free to suggest who should be Lamoraks/Rhys sekirei. I have a few in mind but feel free to suggest one in the reviews or pm me.**

 **-Mystic Koolaid**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be a little bit shorter than the last one. It's just to push the story ahead a little action wise. Please forgive me.**

Lamorak had, for the past few hours, had been walking around the giant city of Shinto Teito, umbrella in hand. Many of the kingsman knew to bring their weapons and when not to. Lamorak was not one of them. He always carried the umbrella around, and would always have something to protect himself with if the need rose. Even if he was trained in four different martial arts, three of which had enough lethal moves to fill a dictionary cover to cover. He had stopped at a small, local café and had gotten an overly sweet iced mocha before starting on the trek again through the cities streets. A few things had caught Lamoraks attention in the hours he had been walking.

First, Lamorak had stumbled across a very broken piece of street, taped off and being worked on by the city. Though he saw the MBI symbol on their shoulders. So they owned so much of the city they were employing its construction force? Amazing. It was maybe three hours later that he saw a particularly strange person in a crowd. He could only see her from the shoulders up but she looked stunning. Gray hair but not old, she couldn't have been in her thirties. Had to be twenties. She had a soft smile that fit perfectly on her soft looking face. But the eyes. They looked sweet looking but Lamorak knew better. Those eyes had seen things. They had gazed at what they had done with glee. He could feel it in his gut, like a brick. It was than she turned her head and locked eyes with him, and her smile widened a fraction as did her eyes before the crowd surged and he lost sight of her. He continued moving with the crowd and turned a corner, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

That brings us up to the present, as Lamorak finished his mocha and depositied it in the recycling he heard a small noise from a nearby alleyway. He walked over and peered inside, surprised he could hear it over the natural sounds of the city. Inside were about five guys dressed in similar clothing and sunglasses surrounding a young girl who on the ground, the one who looked like the leader kneeling down, trying to kiss her though she turned her head. He was about to interfere when he hesitated. He had just noticed the hammer on the girls back. Holy fuck was that a big hammer. It was as big as her width and length wise. It looked crazy on the small girl. He shook his head and walked over and, not being noticed by the others, poked the back of the leaders head, rather hard, with the tip of his umbrella.

The man turned, visibly pissed off. He got up slowly, eyes narrow at the well dressed man who had decided to interrupt his fun with this new cosplay bitch he found, looking for an ashikabi.

"Hey douche, who the hell do you think you are?" The man questioned, stepping closer to the man. "I'M JUNICHI TANIGAWA YOU PRICK." He motions to a rather large man in aviators "Kick this guys ass, he needs to know some manners." The guy moves forward, cracking his knuckles before stopping as Lamorak picks up a beer bottle, discarded their by a small trash can. He tossed it in his hand a little before tossing it high into the air. The large thug looked up at the bottle and saw it would land between them, just as it was getting low enough to readjust his head, he saw a curved object move up and swing it down and slam it with great force into his face. Glass pushed into his cheeks, eyes and forehead but he didn't respond, having been knocked out from the initial hit. Lamorak smirked some. These guys didn't know jack shit about street fighting. A second, stronger looking one moved up, pulling back a haymaker before letting it fly. Lamoraks vision caught the punch in slow motion. He knew what to do. He moved left, so the punch would go by without the chance of the arm wrapping around and he launched his own strike, pointed finger jab into his abdomen, knocking the air out before grabbing a rib under the indent in the skin and pulling, breaking the bottom rib. The man cried out and stumbled back, where Lamoraks trap was waiting. An ankle stepped into the loop of the handle of the umbrella and Lamorak pulled, knocking the man flat on his back before flipping the umbrella in his hand and, as the second goon was lifting his head, jabbed the point of the umbrella forward, hitting the guys nose and pushing the bone in it up. His eyes shuddered and head rolled, a nose bleed slowly traveling down his cheek. Lamorak cracked a finger in slight theatrics of boredom.

"That it?" Lamorak asked in his best british punk accent while still speaking Japanese. The third, the tallest of the group, did the same as the one before and threw a punch, though this one more of a jab. Lamorak, instead of sidestepping like the last one, catching it head on and swinging the startled man into the wall, dazing him enough not to see the umbrella come down, point first, on the top bit of his shin, knocking it out the knee socket with force. He was going to scream, but pushing the umbrella like a lever, Lamorak crushed both cheek bones, one with the blow from the handle of the umbrella and the other against the stone wall. He turned to the last good, a bald headed, heavily pierced looking punk. He tired for a simple high kick. At this Lamorak was getting a little sick of this fighting. He killed two of this guys chaps and crippled one of them and this guy still wanted a fight. He was gonna make it fast. Flipping the umbrella Lamorak swung up, past the leg and into the groin, delivering a very low blow, even more so for a 'gentleman' such as him.

Looking at the groveling form of the goon, curled into the fetal position, Lamorak walked up calmly and raised a foot, before bringing it down savagely on his temple, hearing the skull crack and the man to go unconscious. Lamorak turned slowly to look at Junichi, cracking his neck some. Junichi stepped back a little, eyes wide.

"Just what the hell are you?" Junichi asked, before pulling something from his hoodie pocket. "Doesn't fucking matter! I'll still kill you!" He flicked open a knife and charged Lamorak. Face neutral, Lamorak backpedaled, stepping out the range of the knife slashes. Junichi started to smile as each miss got closer and closer till Lamorak stopped as the knife was going for jab.

"You are done you FUCK!" Junichi shouted as he pushed the blade to the Lamoraks side, only to see it skid off the jacket like it was a dull stick. His eyes widened at that before feeling an impact in his stomach knock the wind out of him. Junichi looked down, seeing the tip of the umbrella in his abdomen before he felt his arm grabbed and being swung into the opposite wall. Lamorak watched the thug leader slide down before raising the umbrella as Junichi raised his head, only for the handle to connect with his jaw and for him to slump to the side, the sound of teeth bouncing across the ground echoing throughout the alleyway. Lamorak turned and walked to the girl, who had looked on in absolute astonishment. Lamorak started fiddling with his watch as she began to try to speak.

"You…you saved me." She squeaked out some, a small blush forming on her face.

"No problem. Happy to do it." He stead, paying attention to his watch.

"Uhm…" The girl started out. "I…I think…You…Are my Ashikabi."

"I have no idea what an Ashikabi is." Lamorak said, pointed his watch at her. "Hold still." A small projectile flew from the watch and his her in the forehead, almost immediantly her eyes drooped and she layed on her side, as if sleeping. Lamorak spun on his heel and walked out of the alleyway, nary a hair out of place. He started down the street as if nothing had happened, whisling a simple song. Above though, on the roof of a building that help make the alleyway sat the gray haired woman, smiling at Lamoraks back.

"I knew from your eyes. You are fun."

 **Well. I actually wrote a little bit more than last time. Awesome. Make sure to review and don't forget to send suggestions of who should Lamoraks Sekirei be.**


End file.
